


Лёгкая потеря памяти

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: А это чисто бред, по хорошей заявке — Чарльз считает, что Чак, Профессор и остальные – это разные люди.





	Лёгкая потеря памяти

— Вот и позовите Чарльза, если вам так нужен сильный телепат!

— Но Профессор... — Начинает Ороро, и её перебивает порядком раздраженный Ксавье.

— Профессора и позовите в конце концов! — И, недовольный тем, что его ученики начали полагаться в своих проблемах на некого Профессора Икс, Чарльз направил коляску дальше по коридору. Кажется, за последние пару недель ему не повезло растерять всё доверие своих учеников.

Прежде всего, раздражало, что ученики часто его путали именно с этим Профессором Икс (как грубо!). Видимо, этот профессор был на него сильно похож. Хотя, после недавнего происшествия на голове Чарльза была толстая повязка бинтов. И он сомневался, что ученики не могут отличить одного от другого.

***

Скотт проверял состояние машины, которую некто разбил на последней миссии и благодаря ему сейчас в особняке профессор Ксавье с легким сотрясением, кратковременной потерей памяти и несколькими ссадинами ссорился со всеми по поводу и без.

Этот некто на другом конце гаража исправлял повреждения байка, что любезно отдал ему Саммерс.

И тут на пороге возник Чарльз Ксавье, который так хотел узнать о новых мутантах в его школе.

— Скотт, ты не расскажешь об этом заносчивом типе, что называет себя Профессор Икс? Он на выходные покидает особняк?

Циклоп не успел ответить, его перебил Логан:

— Чак отличный парень!

— Логан прав, и Чарли хороший педагог и лидер, — добавил Саммерс ухмыльнувшись, выглядывая из под капота.

— Да не хочу я знать ни про Чака, ни про Чарли! — Чарльз скривился, — Меня интересует только этот напыщенный Икс. Логан, а что там с Чаком?

Росомаха хрипло рассмеялся:

— У него есть чувство юмора. И отличный виски.

— Чарльз, вы лучше отдохните. Потом встретитесь с ними.

— Не хочу отдыхать, Саммерс. Я отлично себя чувствую. И прекрати уже делать вид, что имеешь дело с малолетним мутантом, — и рассерженный Ксавье направился разыскивать свою любимую ученицу.

Скотт и Логан переглянулись. День обещал быть длинным.

***

Джин старалась не улыбаться и участливо сжимала руку Ксавьера. А он ей рассказывал о... себе.

— Понимаешь, значит он лучше понимает моих учеников, раз они полагаются на его слова абсолютно во всем. Я спрашивал сегодня новеньких учеников и один из вопросов о его мутации ответил, что "профессор Икс уже знает". Они перестали мне доверять. Логан сказал, что живет здесь из-за просьбы Чака, которого я еще не видел. Ороро сказала, что ей нужен профессор для какого-то важного дела. Профессор Икс стал главным в моей школе! Что мне делать?

— Думаю, что вам нужно...

— Отдохнуть?! Все мне твердят об отдыхе!

— Нет, — терпеливо возразила ему Джин, — Съездить к своему другу.

***

— Плохо выглядишь, Чарльз.

— Не обращай внимания на эти бинты. Я в норме.

— Партию?

— Я белыми.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Скажи мне, Эрик, что тебе известно об Иксе?

— Профессоре Икс?

— Ты его знаешь?

— Конечно, — немного оторопело отозвался Леншерр. — Отличный друг, в шахматы хорошо играет.

— Эрик! И ты туда же! И ты под его воздействие попал. Он что, настолько хорош?..

— Лучше не бывает, друг мой, — посмеиваясь сказал Леншер, съедая конем его ладью. — Лучше не бывает. Я вас познакомлю.


End file.
